


【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-6

by wish2611



Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [7]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, aph
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21545278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wish2611/pseuds/wish2611
Summary: Author:朔莫歷史向長篇，舊文自貼方便同好閱讀
Relationships: Russia/Prussis(Hetalia)
Series: Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552702
Kudos: 1





	【露普】Der Reichston(國之聲)Ⅱ-6

第六章、崩解

1914年酷熱的八月，儘管許多統治者與外交官試圖阻止，各國依然爭先恐後地躍入戰爭沸騰的油鍋之中。

大戰的狂風驟然席捲歐洲以至世界，將樂觀而繁榮的現代文明推向崩解與絕望，徹底結束此前被稱作「盛宴年華」的美好時代。

然而，多數的世人對即將來臨的大災難一無所覺，當戰爭迫在眉睫時，人們在驚駭之餘，又被危難、榮譽、民族主義與愛國熱情所推動，陷入奇異的激昂之中，「到巴黎去」的口號傳遍大街小巷。

其中最冷靜的，或許是久經沙場的普魯士殿下。

他雷厲風行地動員將士、部屬軍隊，與最高司令部的參謀進行密集的協商，身上穿的卻不再是擁有數百年傳統的普魯士藍色軍服，而是屬於德意志的嶄新灰色軍服。

當他以迅雷不及掩耳的速度攻下列日要塞，接著指揮軍隊，圍攻比利時第二大要塞納慕爾城時，卻接到一則不速之客的訊息。

——俄羅斯帝國率領第一、二軍團共四十五萬人，揮軍進攻東普魯士。

那一刻，他的腦袋彷彿挨了重重一擊，有片刻無法思考，感到心臟正劇烈地鼓動。

「終於來了。」

普魯士殿下喃喃自語，立刻趕回位於科布倫茲的統帥部。

「讓格留尼特到馬林堡等我，第一軍由鐵路送往南方支援第二十軍，其餘全在明天前擺脫敵軍的追蹤並完成整備。」

他利用通信系統向駐守東普魯士的第八軍團下達一連串的命令，接著對同樣趕回統帥部的德意志殿下斷然說道：

「我要擔任東線的指揮官，由魯登道夫作參謀長。」註1

「不！」

路德維希慌張地叫了起來。

這些年來，急速發展的工業產量、商業經濟已使路德維希成長為高大健壯的青年，比兄長還高上半個頭，只是未經戰火洗禮，英俊的臉龐依然帶著稚氣與青澀。

「那可是你、你……的俄羅斯帝國，派遣興登堡和魯登道夫就好，或者由我和他們一同前去也行，就是不能由哥哥你親自去。」

路德維希奮力辯駁，試圖扭轉對方的決定。

他知道哥哥對俄羅斯的感情，正因為知道，才更不希望兩人互相殘殺。

「接下來將是與英法激烈的會戰，我需要哥哥的經驗與智慧。」

「最高指揮部都是普魯士精心培訓出來的軍事人才，有足夠的能力協助你。」

「但，軍部大多是效忠於您的普魯士軍官，沒有普魯士王國，要怎麼穩定軍心……」

突然，銀髮青年左手往桌上一拍，厲聲喝叱。

「別再撒嬌了！你可是堂堂的德意志帝國。」

此時的基爾伯特眼神凌厲，神情宛如鋼鐵般冰冷堅硬，讓路德維希嚇了一跳，愣愣地不敢應聲。

路德維希起初覺得有些委屈，不明白為何會受到一向愛護自己的兄長如此斥責。

他握緊雙拳，低頭思索許久後，才慢慢體會到兄長的用意。

「是的……我明白了。」

聞言，基爾伯特將桌上苦澀而冰涼的黑咖啡一飲而盡，神情變得和緩一些。

他站起身來，用力按住路德維希厚實的肩膀，語氣認真而嚴肅。

「聽好，這個帝國只能有唯一的主宰，那就是德意志。你是德意志帝國的靈魂、是德意志軍隊的旗幟，除了你，沒有任何存在有資格鎮守西線。」

他疼愛、卻不願意溺愛路德維希，大戰當前，這個年輕的帝國需要快速成熟獨立，不能再被護衛於自己的羽翼之下。

「對西部來說，德意志的意義遠大於普魯士。但東普魯士不同，那裡是普魯士七百年來的根基，是構成本大爺身體最重要的部份。」

想到過去的種種，銀髮青年閉上眼睛，深深吸了一口氣，再次睜開來時，豔紅色的眼眸已褪去適才的陰霾，餘下全然的堅定。

他握住佩刀刀柄，斬釘截鐵地宣示。

「所以，本大爺要親自擊潰所有侵犯普魯士的敵軍。」

逃避畏縮向來就不是他基爾伯特大爺的作風，既然無可奈何、既然身不由己，至少，要由自己來面對一切。

不再猶豫遲疑，堂堂正正與最親愛的敵人一戰。

「是嗎……」

意識到自己無論如何也改變不了對方的決心，路德維希輕輕嘆了口氣。

「既然如此，東線就拜託哥哥了。」

基爾伯特沒有回應，僅僅用豔紅色的眼眸直視路德維希。

「哥哥？哥哥，你怎麼不……啊！」

路德維希反覆叫了幾次，最後才靈光一閃反應過來。

「普魯士王國聽令！」

高大英俊的德意志青年扶正軍帽，努力調整心態，擺用最嚴肅莊重的神情，沉聲喝道。

「我——德意志帝國在此命令你，即刻赴東線指揮第八軍團，擊退入侵的俄羅斯敵軍！」

普魯士殿下立刻挺直背脊、併攏雙腿，對眼前英姿煥發的年輕帝國，恭敬地行了一個無可挑剔的軍禮。

「遵命。」

凝視自己一手締造的年輕帝國，基爾伯特微微一笑，欣慰中夾雜些許落寞。

時隔七個世紀，流浪的騎士終於找到值得侍奉的君王，成為德意志帝國最忠誠的臣屬。

儘管依然保有普魯士王國之名，卻已不再是那個可以獨立自主、任意妄為的軍國主義國度。

「哥哥？有哪裡不對嗎？」

看到兄長若有所思的模樣，路德維希擔心地出聲詢問。

「不，很好！終於有點帝國的樣子了，不愧是本大爺教導出來的弟弟。」

基爾伯特搖搖頭，摘下路德維希的軍帽，抬高左手，把對方梳得整整齊齊的金髮揉得亂七八糟。

「那，聖誕節再見吧！威斯特。」

「威斯特？」

路德維希呆了好半倘才發現，那是在稱呼自己。

「對！」

基爾伯特笑著朝路德維希伸出手，與他擊掌為誓。

「你在西，我在東，一起為德意志帝國而戰。」

迅速地辦妥手續後，普魯士殿下便乘坐軍用鐵路前往東普魯士，接管駐守當地的第八軍團。

條頓戰神的到來令當地駐軍興奮不已，通信軍官更為他送上剛剛截獲俄羅斯電報，其中清楚洩漏俄軍前進的時間與方向。

「這是最拙劣的陷阱！沒有軍隊會公開洩密，荒繆到用明碼拍發電報。」

司令官完全不敢相信，頻頻要求底下的軍官再做確認。

「如果對象是俄羅斯，再荒繆也有可能成真。」

普魯士殿下翻了下電文，毫不猶豫地斷言。

「他們的軍官還在使用羅盤而非地圖，每次都用蠻力和人數優勢胡打一氣，哪會有什麼縝密的戰術？」

確定俄軍的行進方向後，德軍僅用一個騎兵師監視第一軍團，集中所有兵力，巧妙地包圍並殲滅第二軍團。

那是長達六天的激烈會戰，以德軍的大獲全勝作結，俘虜九萬多名，繳獲的戰利品不記其數。

在亂軍中發現隨軍出征的立陶宛與白俄羅斯時，普魯士殿下挑挑眉，滿意地吹了聲口哨。

「唷、這可是大收穫，加上司令官沙門諾索夫就更完美了。」

「回答我！」

銀髮藍眸的白俄羅斯少女厲聲喝問，儘管渾身浴血、傷痕纍纍，依然無損她凜然的美貌與與逼人的氣勢。

「為什麼你選擇殲滅的是第二軍團，不是哥哥指揮的第一軍團？」

「把汪汪怪叫的看門狗趕跑，才能專心對付沒用的狗主人。」

普魯士殿下聳聳肩，輕描淡寫地回應。

「再說，條頓騎士團受過立陶宛和波蘭不少的『照顧』，這附近就是坦能堡，自然要趁機一報當年的舊仇。」

說著，他舉起步槍，對準護在娜塔莉亞身旁的棕髮青年。

「你說是不是啊？親愛的立陶宛大人。」

「別找藉口，我看你是對哥哥——唔！」

娜塔莉亞冷笑著諷刺，卻被托裡斯立刻摀住嘴。

下一秒，基爾伯特扣下板機，子彈擦過托裡斯的耳際呼嘯而去，擊落他一綹棕髮，在臉頰留下輕微的灼傷。

「我認輸，這次的坦能堡之戰是普魯士贏了。」

托裡斯不卑不亢地說道，並緊緊拉住發怒的娜塔莉亞，不讓她輕舉妄動。

「您可以找我報復，但請不要傷害女性。」

「喔？還真是忠心耿耿的看門狗，這種時候也要護著主人的妹妹。」

基爾伯特毫不客氣地嘲笑，托裡斯卻沒有反駁，靜靜地與之對視。

一會，基爾伯特似乎覺得沒趣，聳聳肩說道：

「算了，本大爺今天心情好，就大發慈悲放你們走，好好掙扎、逃命吧！」

他說完便轉身離去，一名參謀官追了上來，戰戰兢兢地詢問。

「殿下您真的要放過他們？他們的身份非比尋常……」

「我說要放過，可沒說不追擊。憑他們的身份，至少能換回上萬名戰俘，誰會笨到放棄這麼划算的交易？」

普魯士殿下理所當然地回答，還輕輕笑了起來，帶著殘酷的快意。

儘管平時隨性粗魯又愛幹傻事，一但踏上戰場，俊秀的銀髮青年就會化身為殘酷而狡猾的條頓戰神，奉行軍國主義、讓歐洲各國為之震動的普魯士王國。

「總是要給對方掙扎的機會，徒勞無功的那種。」

接著，他有條不紊地下達號令，留下一個步兵師清理戰場，安排各部隊包抄、追擊潰敗的俄羅斯殘軍。

「交代下去，不要被勝利沖昏頭，追擊時一定要保持隊形與秩序。」

想了想，他又補充道：

「俄國人的裝備不行，但拚命起來，那悍不畏死的狠勁也夠我們受的了。別說一命換一命，二、三……甚至十條命換你一命，他們都會覺得非常值得。」  
「不愧是普魯士殿下，對俄羅斯帝國瞭若指掌，想必已悉心研究許久。」

隨侍的軍官立刻恭維，卻弄巧成拙，馬屁拍在了馬腿上。

「既然如此，那就請你七日內送上一份俄羅斯軍隊研究報告給我參考參考吧！不得少於三百頁。」

普魯士殿下沉下臉，冷冷地命令。他不再理會臉色一陣青一陣白的軍官，緩步走在滿目瘡痍的戰場上。

無數屍體在烈日烘烤下發出驚人的惡臭，伴隨濃得令人作嘔的血腥味。

驀地，微弱的歌聲吸引普魯士殿下的注意力。

他循聲而去，發現是一名年輕的俄羅斯軍人，腹部被轟出一個大洞，在彌留之際，恍惚地低唱俄羅斯軍隊進行曲，夾雜斷斷續續的啜泣。

我們向神發誓！

永遠忠於我們的指揮官，

在戰場上從未膽怯過，勇猛、果敢而堅定的祖國伊凡布拉金斯基，

我們滿心歡喜地服侍——

歌聲嘎然而止，脆弱的靈魂終究落入死神的懷抱。

基爾伯特蹲下身來，在胸口畫個十字，為死不瞑目的青年闔上雙眼，接著撿起沾滿鮮血的俄羅斯軍旗，覆在那仍有餘溫的身軀上。

多少熱愛生命的青年拋下親愛的家人、暗戀的姑娘，懷著滿腔熱血奔赴戰場，如今卻變成一具具血肉模糊的屍塊，來不及成家立業，化為滋養這片黃沙大地的肥料。

戰爭從來就不是什麼浪漫的英雄的傳奇，儘管眾多文學家哲學家曾經如此歌頌。

數不清的犧牲換來的勝利，數不清的殺戮換來的榮耀。

基爾伯特不知道這究竟值不值得，只知道自己從來就別無選擇。

遠處仍有零星的砲擊，每一次的聲響，或許便是數條生命的隕落。

盛夏的陽光極其耀眼，刺得基爾伯特的眼睛乾澀無比，同時想起四分之一個世紀前，斯拉夫青年用那甜膩膩的嗓音，天真地許下的虛幻諾言。

「喂……」

他張開手，讓燦金色的陽光自指間流瀉，正如那金黃色的向日葵、那數不盡的牽絆與回憶。

「本大爺就要遵守諾言，去看俄羅斯的向日葵花海了。」

——以殺戮者的姿態。

德軍刻意將東普魯士的大捷命名為坦能堡之戰，宣稱已洗刷十五世紀初、條頓騎士團於坦能堡慘敗於波蘭及立陶宛聯軍的恥辱。

然而，儘管第二軍團死傷慘重，俄軍的數量依然超出德軍太多太多。德國被迫從西線抽軍增援，最後沿著漫長的戰線，進入惡夢般的僵持局面。

機關槍、手榴彈、坦克車，毒氣瓦斯，在現代科技帶來的強大火力之前，人類的生命脆弱得像個笑話。

從此刺刀時代終結，騎兵喪失作用。戰場上佈滿帶刺的鐵絲網，步兵被迫躲進戰壕裡，與髒污的泥漿、碩大的屍蠅為伍，圓鍬、十字鎬和步槍一樣，成為他們不可缺少的武器。

東線和西線的作戰都成為「流血的胡鬧」，每次衝突都極其慘烈，卻始終無法造成決定性的打擊，只能毫無意義、似乎永無休止地互相消耗下去。

這確確實實是一場世界性的「大戰」，不是具有任何崇高的價值特殊的意義，僅僅是因為它的規模與傷亡都是空前的巨大，以及，空前的荒謬。

從1914到1916年，俄羅斯殿下和普魯士殿下在東線戰場有多次的交鋒，奪走對方子民的生命無數。

偶爾偶爾，俄羅斯殿下會在戰場上遠遠看到那名銀髮青年的身影，被無數煙塵、砲火與士兵隔得很遠很遠，模糊得彷彿虛幻的錯覺。

而更多時候，他會從其他人口中聽到普魯士王國的名字，被他的子民畏懼憎恨、被他的盟友批評咒罵的名字。

他起先還會感到悲哀，最後卻只剩下單純的麻木。

儘管曾經決絕地宣戰過，孩子氣的伊凡依然無法真正割捨一切，毀滅性的戰爭卻迫使他捨棄感情，包括那過於奢侈的思念。

他只能自欺欺人地把「普魯士」與「基爾伯特」區隔開來，指揮大軍與普魯士殿下為敵，展開一次又一次慘烈的廝殺。

同時，將對基爾伯特的愛戀深藏心底，天真地、固執地不肯捨棄。

1916年2月，已然居於劣勢的德國下定決心突破僵局，集中西線的兵力發動凡爾登戰役，試圖迫使法國徹底潰亡，從而瓦解西方同盟。

為此，法蘭西殿下與英國殿下聯袂前往彼得格勒，親自說服俄皇在東線發動大規模的攻擊，藉以緩解西線戰場的壓力。

協商完畢後，原本神情陰鬱的法蘭西殿下顯得輕鬆不少，他漫步在彼得夏宮美麗的花園中，用吟唱詩歌般的語調高聲朗誦。

「日耳曼人是野蠻的入侵者，他們搗毀光輝燦爛的羅馬文明，蹂躪弱小無助的西方世界，永遠奉「強權即公理」為座右銘……」

被命令前來送行的伊凡打斷法蘭西斯的話，裝出好奇的模樣問道：

「出處是哪？最新版的笑話全集？」

「我家宣傳部的最新作品，之前不是也有送到俄羅斯發放嗎？」註2

一旁的亞瑟代替法蘭西斯回答，還挑出一張附著精美插圖的傳單遞給伊凡。

「好像是有這一回事，我看看……我們要捍衛崇高的民主、和平與自由，將歐洲從罪惡的日耳曼的子孫、從卑劣的普魯士軍國主義中解救出來。」

伊凡隨手把傳單揉成一團，扔進附近的噴水池之中。

「原來俄羅斯也是民主自由的國度？這個理由聽起來似乎不錯。」

「民主自由是人類的普世價值，我代表大英帝國，感謝俄羅斯帝國為此做出的犧牲。」

亞瑟神色不變，圓滑地說著彼此都不相信的場面話。

戰爭到了後來，每個交戰國都有自己的宣傳手段，用最冠冕堂皇的說詞將戰爭合理化，激勵國內的民眾為祖國而戰。

「哦、是的。能為同盟國做如此犧牲，個人深感愉快。這種程度的犧牲無須難過也無須惋惜，畢竟，人口是俄羅斯唯一過剩的產物。」註3

伊凡複述之前的協商中，俄皇對英、法兩位國家殿下的說詞，輕柔的語調蘊含濃濃的諷刺。

「唷！這話聽起來可真酸。」

法蘭西斯摘下花叢中一朵鮮豔的紅玫瑰，暗示性地湊在嘴邊，輕輕一吻。

「或者，你是捨不得了？先說好，哥哥可不會讓你再玩一次七年戰爭時的把戲。」

儘管人類一無所知，同為國家、擁有漫長生命的他們，或多或少都知道俄羅斯和普魯士之間的曖昧，尤其是看得最多，又對愛情特別敏感的法蘭西斯。

「……不，那些根本無所謂。」

伊凡揚起甜美的笑容，伸手揉碎法蘭西斯手中的玫瑰，破碎的花瓣隨風而逝，正如那無法挽回的曾經。

「能為同盟國做如此犧牲，個人深感愉快。」

他重覆之前說過的話，語氣卻和上一次截然不同，彷彿西伯利亞的風雪般，冰冷徹骨。

一個半世紀前，俄羅斯和普魯士也曾被分在對立的兩端，兵戎相見。

但彼時沒有鐵路、沒有電報，沒有民族主義也沒有殺傷力強大的現代武器，僅僅只是君王之間、節制而有限的戰爭，而非國家與國家之間、全國總動員的無限戰爭。

名為國家的戰爭機器一旦運轉就再也無法輕易停下，更沒有權力憑一己之私終止或扭轉戰局。

因此，再也不會有第二個彼得三世，再也不會有第二次七年戰爭末期的奇蹟。

從春天到秋天，俄羅斯殿下遵守沙皇的命令，集結兵力發動一連串猛烈的攻勢，成功摧毀奧軍的主力使之一蹶不振，卻在德軍的反擊下死傷慘重。

過度的消耗使俄軍預備隊、彈藥、糧食與槍砲的都極度缺乏，後方工廠的生產速度遠遠趕不上前線戰爭的消耗速度，士兵必須像拾荒者一般，在戰場的屍堆中到處尋找，拿取死者遺留的槍枝和剩餘的彈藥來使用。

曠日持久的戰爭使長期存在於俄羅斯帝國的矛盾徹底激化，政府破產、經濟崩潰，社會一片混亂。

人民依然愛著俄羅斯，卻越來越痛恨腐敗的帝國政府以及專制的羅曼諾夫王室。民間反戰情緒濃烈，每天都有成千上百的逃兵，更有上百萬人接到召集令卻不肯服役。

而這一切都反映在俄羅斯殿下身上，使他的身體和精神一天比一天虛弱，渾身無力，時時感到錐心蝕骨的痛。註4

終於有一次，娜塔莉亞再也受不了，拉著兄長苦苦哀求。

「停手吧！這根本是自殺。」

「……我必須擊潰對方，這是沙皇陛下的諭令。」

俄羅斯殿下搖搖頭，一口氣灌下半瓶的伏特加。

沙皇早在開戰之初就下達禁酒令，戰場上的軍人轉而藉由抽紙煙或雪茄產生的快感，來放鬆極度緊繃的神經。

起初，伊凡也曾強迫自己戒酒並學著抽菸，卻始終無法適應那嗆人的煙味，更無法克制長年以來的酒癮，最後只好在私底下偷偷喝酒，用高濃度的酒精麻痺自己。

「不要再喝了，求求你清醒點！再這樣下去，哥哥真的會、真的會……」

娜塔莉亞搶走伊凡的伏特加酒瓶，用力扔在地上摔得粉碎。

「沙皇是死是活無所謂，我只要有哥哥就好，只要哥哥活著就好！大家不都是這麼說的嗎？重要的是國家而非王室，一旦革命……」

說到這裡，娜塔莉亞的表情變得無比陰狠，伊凡想要說些什麼，卻被巨大而低沈的轟鳴聲搶先一步。

「該死！又來了。」

他立刻跑出營房，只見金紅色的夕陽灑落在灰褐色的沙地上，敵軍猛烈的轟擊已然展開。

無數砲彈散開爆炸，帶起炙熱的氣浪與數不盡的火苗，眾多樹木、人體被炸到半空中化為碎塊，一團團烈焰往高處直衝而去，似乎整個天空都在翻騰、在咆哮。

「為什麼會讓敵軍深入攻擊我們的陣地？二十師呢？」

俄羅斯殿下找到勃魯西洛夫司令厲聲詢問，對方先是嚇了一跳，隨即又轉為悲哀，像是在憐憫什麼似的。

「二十師在上個月就取消建制，死得不剩半個。」

「第八師呢？」

「第八師倒是好一些，還剩下一半的殘兵，但上星期就集體叛逃了，和監視他們的督戰隊一起。」

「那就集中全部的步兵師和砲兵師……」

「全部都在這裡了。全部都在這裡，我們僅存的力量。」

勃魯西洛夫苦笑著打斷祖國的話，似乎怕對方沒聽清楚，又強調似地重複一遍。  
「那就叫其他防線的將領支援，不是還有克魯泡特金和艾費特他們嗎？」

「之前就請求過了，但他們表示無能為力。士兵已經厭倦了，只肯留在戰壕裡做防衛性的戰鬥，再也不肯主動攻擊——否則就要全體兵變。」

接連的失望狠狠打擊伊凡，使他的心臟猛然揪緊，彷彿要窒息一般。

帶著微弱的、最後的希望，他用力握住勃魯西洛夫的手腕，用微微顫抖的聲音問道：

「那，最高司令部……不，沙皇陛下有表示什麼嗎？」

壯碩的俄羅斯將軍沈默了很久很久，久到俄羅斯殿下虛弱的期待化為絕望。

「還是那一句話：英勇地戰鬥吧！為了俄羅斯帝國的榮耀。」

「哈、哈哈……榮耀？那是什麼東西？」

斯拉夫青年踉踉蹌蹌地後退幾步，發出破碎的笑聲，意志開始動搖、潰散。

及至目前為止，俄國已徵召一千五百萬人入伍。對俄皇與眾多高官來說，人類  
宛如彈藥，都是可供計算的消耗品，所謂的傷亡不過是數字上的變動，沒有其他的價值。

但，如果一切的犧牲都是為了所謂的「俄羅斯帝國的榮耀」，那俄羅斯帝國的感受呢？俄羅斯人民的感受呢？

真的該繼續服從嗎？自己侍奉三百年之久的羅曼諾夫王朝。

「……我出去一趟，指揮就全部交給你了。」

憑著僅存的理智，伊凡將全軍的指揮權交給俄羅斯當時唯一的名將，隨即拿起一把步槍，往最前線走去。

「這樣太危險，至少讓我陪哥哥一起去。」

娜塔莉亞追了出來，抱住哥哥的手臂不放。

「讓我靜一靜，拜託。」

伊凡回給娜塔莉亞虛弱的微笑，空洞的眼神讓她心中一痛，不自覺將手放開。

「哥哥……」

她將裙襬捏得死緊，指甲刺痛手心，卻終究沒有追上去，遠遠看著斯拉夫青年頭也不回的離去。

德軍的砲擊終於結束，天空再次歸於沈寂。

伊凡拖著笨重的步伐，經過一條條戰壕與一個個彈坑，走在硝煙瀰漫、被砲彈炸得四處開裂的大地上。

一直以來，他都努力壓抑自己，裝作若無其事的模樣，指揮軍隊持續作戰。

如今，在意志已然動搖的現在，長期累積的疲倦和痛苦似乎同時爆發開來，讓他腦袋昏昏沉沉，意識模糊到無法正常思考。

他不知道自己該到哪裡去。

為戰場上的死者收屍？到戰地醫院慰問傷兵？前往其他防線請求增援？或者衝進敵陣多殺幾名德國士兵？

每一個都好、每一個都不好，他只想暫時逃離，不要回去接受沙皇的命令，指揮更多自己的子民流血送命就好。

「喂！過來，再前面就是鐵刺網了。」

當伊凡走到精疲力竭時，模糊的人影從被砲彈炸得半毀的戰壕中探出頭來，黑暗中看不清對方的面容，聽聲音似乎有些蒼老。

伊凡撥開泥塊和鐵片，摸黑從狹窄的入口跳進戰壕，裡面充滿濃濃的腐臭味道。

「先說好，這裡可撐不住幾次砲擊。」

一個靠坐在坑壁旁的士兵朝伊凡搖搖手，他的聲音相當年輕，卻顯得有氣無力。

「別動，伊凡。」

一道略為蒼老的聲音接著響起，聞言，伊凡下意識問道：

「你們認識我？」

「當然不認識，大叔叫的是我。俄羅斯一堆人都叫伊凡，念起名冊來可輕鬆了，一個伊凡、二個伊凡、三個伊凡……第九十八個還是伊凡。猜猜，到底有多少個伊凡？哈哈！」

年輕的士兵搶先回答，似乎覺得有趣，說到最後還笑了起來。

「名冊？」

伊凡呆呆地反問。

「當然是死亡名冊。」

年輕的士兵理所當然地說道。

此時，月亮離開雲層的遮蔽，清亮的月華覆蓋碎裂的大地，藉著月光，伊凡終於看清楚對方的模樣。

那是一名稚氣未脫的少年，臉色灰白，渾身都是污泥和血跡。仔細一看，他的右肩空空蕩蕩，地上還有隻被完整炸斷的右手臂。

「我的爺爺、爸爸、三個哥哥都在上面，而我……」

驀地，他的臉孔扭曲，露出極度驚駭的神情，往下一看，一把明晃晃的刺刀準確地刺穿他的心臟，刀間從胸口透了出來，鮮血淋漓。

「第九十九個也還是伊凡，總共九十九個伊凡。」

年長的士兵平靜地說道，年輕士兵晃了晃，軟軟地倒在地上，幾隻肥碩的老鼠在他的屍體附近亂竄。

伊凡一開始還反應不過來，愣愣地伸手碰了下年輕士兵的傷口，又試圖把他扶起來，最後才意識到發生了什麼事，抱著那仍有餘溫的屍體，不敢置信地瞪大眼睛。

「你這是在做什麼？！」

「為同生共死的戰友送上最後的祝福。」

年長的士兵抽出屍體中的刺刀，隨手將一隻吱吱亂叫老鼠砍成二截。

「他現在只是神經麻痺、暫時失去痛覺而已，過不了多久，劇痛會把他折磨到發瘋，二天或三天，長得讓人無法想像的地獄。」

「少一隻手而已，送去醫院或許有救，你就為了這個原因殺害同伴？不怕遭到軍法制裁嗎？」

伊凡衝上前去，扯著年長士兵的衣領厲聲質問。

「反正送？誰送？整個小隊的人都死透了，全堆在戰壕的另一邊。況且，軍部才不會在乎傷兵的處置，只會發出更多的召集令，讓更多的年輕小夥子到營房外等待，等待死亡。」

年長的士兵在褲袋裡一陣摸索，挑出一根紙煙點燃，抽了幾口才繼續說下去。

「所以，可以借我顆子彈嗎？我這裡一顆也沒有，步槍只能拿來當作棍棒。」

他神色如常、語氣輕鬆，彷彿只是在跟朋友借根菸一樣。灰藍色的眼眸卻越來越深沈，彷彿瘋狗一般的渾濁。

「我沒有死，但也活不下去了。」

簡單的一句話，震撼的，真摯的，沉沉壓在伊凡心上，彷彿千頓鐵塊般沈重。

「……不、不。」

伊凡感到渾身發冷，忍不住顫抖起來。

他曾見過許許多多的戰爭與殺戮，也曾經見過被戰爭逼到瘋狂的軍人，卻是第一次，被自己應該要守護的子民如此要求。

一切都亂了套，一切都無比荒謬。

「您是俄羅斯帝國吧？我曾在接受勛章時遠遠見過您一面。就算是夜晚，您的肩章、穗帶和軍徽還是顯眼了些，除了您，沒有一個身穿司令服的將軍外表會這麼年輕，都是些早該送去西伯利亞瘋人院的老傢伙。」

年長的士兵將煙丟在流淌血水的地上一腳踩熄，用沾滿鮮血的雙手，緊緊掐住斯拉夫青年不停顫抖的肩膀。

很緊很緊，似乎要掐進對方的皮肉一般。

「我不知道這是真實還是幻覺，但，如果臨死時遇到您是上帝給我唯一的憐憫，可以在最後，回答我一個問題嗎？」

「……」

伊凡僵硬點點頭，意識開始混亂，似乎感染到對方的平靜的瘋狂與絕望。

「我們為俄羅斯帝國而戰，那您呢？身為俄羅斯帝國的您，又是為何而戰？」

沒有等伊凡回答，年長士兵滑坐在地，恍惚地哼唱起來，瞳孔漸漸渙散。

他幸運地躲過砲擊，四肢完好，全身上下只有輕微的擦傷，但確確實實被毀滅了。

被戰爭、被俄羅斯帝國所毀滅。

我們對高貴的軍旗著迷，

我等大軍就是俄羅斯帝國的刺刀，

它讓我們回憶起過去，

彷彿我們像祖先一樣果敢的步向戰場。

他的嗓音嘶啞，卻把本該是雄壯的曲調唱得無比溫柔，彷彿是唱給最心愛的姑娘的情歌一般。

千百年來，無數俄羅斯人就是這樣反覆歌唱著，傳達對祖國最為深沉的愛。

一句又一句，彷彿一把尖刀，一下又一下，狠狠戳刺伊凡的心臟。

高傲的椎狀刺刀，

碰撞出此起彼落的光榮聲響，

然後我們高昂的向前挺進，

成為俄羅斯帝國的前鋒。

這就是俄羅斯人，樸實、單純、忠誠，永遠堅定地信仰正教與俄羅斯帝國，信仰身為俄羅斯帝國的伊凡‧布拉金斯基，不求回報、心甘情願地為之犧牲奉獻。

但俄羅斯呢？俄羅斯又給了摯愛自己的子民什麼？

他忠誠地服從早已腐朽的羅曼諾夫王朝，一次次鎮壓叛亂、一次次率軍出征，只因割捨不下這個擁有彼得大帝與凱薩琳女皇血脈的家族，割捨不下對方曾帶給自己的強盛與榮光。

他摀上耳朵、閉上眼睛，裝作聽不到革命的呼聲，裝作看不到人民的苦難，自欺欺人告訴自己一切都會變好，任由千百萬人民被屠殺、被犧牲，被似乎永無止盡戰爭逼迫到精神崩潰瘋狂絕望。

正如眼前這名早已喪失求生意志的士兵。

我們向神發誓！

永遠忠於我們的指揮官，

在戰場上從未膽怯過，勇猛、果敢堅定的祖國伊凡布拉金斯基！

我們滿心歡喜的服侍著偉大的沙皇陛下，

至死方休，

那是段最為美好的時光。註5

不是伊凡平常接觸的沙皇或高官，他只是再平凡也不過的小兵，地位卑微，甚至連名字也不知道。

他又是千千萬萬俄羅斯人民的縮影，如此地真實、如此地深刻，告訴俄羅斯帝國：這就是你的人民，你應該守護卻沒有守護的人民。

沒有王室，國家依然能存在，法蘭西已用數次震撼歐洲的革命證明這一點。

但，沒有人民，國家又如何能夠存在？

「砰！」

最後的「嗚拉」來不及唱出口，伊凡已經舉起步槍，朝他胸口開了一槍，再來是頭顱、手臂、大腿、腹部，一槍接著一槍。

「砰！砰！砰！砰！」

這是第一次，伊凡親手擊殺自己的子民，出於自己的意志。

這是最後一擊，將他長久以來用近乎偏執的意志力武裝起來，又被無數殺戮與犧牲破壞得千瘡百孔的心，徹底擊潰。

他到底是為誰而生、為誰而戰？

為了斯拉夫民族？

為了俄羅斯帝國？

為了羅曼諾夫王朝？

又或者，是為了無數深愛自己的俄羅斯子民？

如果真是這樣，那，自己現在，又是在做什麼？

「哈、哈哈……是為了你們喔！全部都是為了你們喔！」

他想要哭，卻怎麼也哭不出來，只好用笑來替代，笑聲越來越大，最後化為撕心裂肺的大笑。

或許，他們每一個都發了狂，名為戰爭的狂。

「哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈！」

正是在這最為脆弱的一刻，伊凡的意識彷彿被許許多多乾枯的手指撕裂出無數的裂縫，濃濁而深沈的黑闇瘋狂地湧入其中，最後漲滿並爆炸開來。

與此同時，他終於聽到了，俄羅斯帝國的聲音。

不再是以往斷斷續續、模模糊糊的低語，而是龐大的、清晰的，來自四面八方、來自這個國家每一個角落的聲音。

聽到無數將士臨死前的哀嚎；聽到無數痛失愛子的父母的哭喊；聽到無數痛恨皇室的平民的詛咒；聽到巨大的俄羅斯帝國，從骨骼、血肉到精神，快速支離破碎分崩離析的聲音。

倒塌的教堂、荒涼的大地、無數男男女女絕望的哭喊，無數畫面卻在他腦中快速流動，伴隨足以靈魂的悲嘆。

「不！我要的不是這個！」

伊凡將腦袋用力往壁上撞去，撞到頭破血流，卻依然停不下那些不停迴盪的聲音，伴隨一句句惡魔般的低喃。

「專制？見鬼去吧！」

「少裝那一副無辜的模樣，你們都同罪，罪無可赦。」

「來死吧！會很好玩呢！」

伊凡瘋了似地扯掉所有的徽章與穗帶，用刀割、用手抓、用嘴咬，將身上令人作嘔的司令服弄得破破爛爛，接著剝下死去士兵的軍服穿上，拿起步槍，跌跌撞撞地衝出壕溝。

德軍新一波的砲擊開始了，透過猛烈的轟擊減低敵人的反擊力量，砲彈炸裂帶來的火光照亮半邊天空。

伊凡一直跑一直跑，刻意朝砲擊最猛烈的地方跑去，自暴自棄地想要逃離一切。  
他有時被敵軍的手榴彈炸飛、有時被血肉模糊的屍體絆倒，耳邊儘是機關槍噠噠的掃射聲與步槍砰砰的射擊聲，最後才終於如願，被德軍的衝鋒部隊連射數槍，倒臥在軟綿綿的肉塊上。

恍惚中，伊凡似乎看到德意志的軍旗在遠方飄盪，象徵普魯士的黑白兩色，還有那頭戴王冠、張牙舞爪的黑色雄鷹。

這真是個笑話，他想。接著頭一歪，徹底失去意識。

伊凡睡了很久很久，身體彷彿深陷於冰雪中無法動彈，靈魂卻漂浮在雲端，在濛濛朧朧的雲霧中滑行。

從溫柔蜿蜒的伏爾加河到遼闊貧瘠的中央平原、從火爐般酷熱的埃里溫到冰封雪凍的垃普蘭，不是用眼睛，而是用意識感受這個國度，感受那深入骨髓的疲倦與悲哀。

終於有一天，伊凡的意識被一陣騷動喚醒。

「勞煩殿下特地前來戰俘營，真是非常抱歉！」

「本大爺不愛聽廢話，你說的人在哪裡？」

「就是這一個，我被派駐在聖彼得堡的大使館時，曾經見過俄羅斯帝國幾次，雖然這個戰俘穿的是一般士兵的衣服，但感覺確實有些相似……事關重大，還是要麻煩您親自確認。」

「哦？我看看。」

伊凡感到有人移動他的身體，溫熱的指尖滑過他的額頭、眼睛、鼻樑、嘴唇，最後輕輕捏了下臉頰。

「是有點像，但俄羅斯比他壯多了，不是這副瘦巴巴病厭厭的沒用模樣。」

熟悉的聲音、熟悉的撫觸。

伊凡想起來，他的基爾就是這樣。最喜歡在激情之時，用手指描繪自己的臉部，尤其愛在臉頰上亂揉亂捏。

他吃力地睜開痠疼的眼睛，果不其然，看到自己曾經日思夜念的銀髮青年。

還是那狂妄的神情、還是那豔紅的眼眸，從前無比熟悉、如今卻無比遙遠的存在。  
明明才分開三年，卻讓他有種恍如隔世的錯覺。

「你好。」

伊凡主動開口，聲音無比乾啞。一度僵死的心臟似乎漸漸有了溫度，重新跳動起來。

「本大爺一點也不好，雖然比你這悽慘的模樣好。喂、你叫什麼名字？」

「伊……」

伊凡本來想回答，卻突然升起奇異的抗拒，抗拒俄羅斯帝國，以及伊凡‧布拉金斯基。

「我忘記了，你知道嗎？」

「隨便取一個就好，誰管你以前叫什麼？從今天開始，你就是彼得了。」

銀髮青年揮揮手，霸道地下了決定。

「彼得大帝的彼得？」

「不，蠢蛋彼得的彼得。」

「我以為普魯士會感激對他伸出援手的彼得三世。」

「當然感激，但他依然是個蠢蛋……跟他統治的國家一樣。」

註1坦能堡之戰

1914年8月12日，俄羅斯第一軍團開始入東普魯士，接著第二軍團也一起進入。俄羅斯的45萬大軍事當時駐守東普魯士的第八軍團的好幾倍，因此德國最高司令部緊急任令魯登道夫、興登堡為第八軍團的新任參謀長、司令官，前往東線救援。

之後德軍截獲俄軍的電報，從而知曉對方軍團的行軍方向，魯登道夫便冒險的避開第一軍團，集中兵力包圍並殲滅沙門諾索夫指揮的第二軍團。

這是德軍在WW1中最重大的勝利之一，但也因為抽掉西線軍隊增援東普魯士（雖然增援軍沒趕上這次會戰），使西線的德軍因兵力不足輸掉馬恩河會戰，從而使德軍喪失先擊敗法國再回頭打俄國的唯一機會，戰爭無法迅速結束，進入漫長的僵局。

註2 戰爭宣傳

戰爭時期，各國，尤其英法拚命發動宣傳攻勢，還印了幾百萬份傳單，在德軍的前線到處撒，彼此都有冠冕堂皇、激勵軍心（或試圖動搖對方軍心）的宣傳口號。

註3

這是兩句話改一改湊一起的。

1914年坦能登堡戰役後，法國駐俄的軍官曾向俄國的統帥尼古拉斯表示慰問，對方卻回答：「能為同盟國做這樣的犧牲，我們深感愉快。」

1915年的東線戰爭，俄羅斯的損失達二百萬人，有一半成為德國的俘虜，當英國派駐俄國的官員對此表示哀悼時，俄國的軍事部長對他說：「不要因此而感到難過，人是我們唯一有過剩的東西。」

註4 1916年的東線戰局

1916年時，德軍決定孤注一擲，發動凡爾登戰役試圖摧毀法國以結束戰爭，為了減輕西線的壓力，英法請由俄皇在東線發動牽制性的攻擊。

於是俄軍在3月時發動納羅赫湖會戰，之後又在六月至十月時，由當時俄羅斯唯一的名將勃魯西洛夫，對德奧聯軍發動大規模的「勃魯西洛夫攻勢」，是ww1中俄羅斯最為成功的一次戰役，將奧匈帝國的軍隊徹底擊潰。

然而，這也是壓垮羅曼諾夫王朝的最後一根稻草。

這次的戰役中，俄軍的損失非常慘重，傷亡達百萬人之巨，不僅加速經濟的崩潰，更加重人民的厭戰心理和對王室的不滿。雖然10月時，勃魯西洛夫就因為兵員、物資補給的極度缺乏而停止攻勢，俄羅斯的革命卻已然不可倖免，終於在幾個月後爆發開來。

註5普列奧布拉仁斯基團進行曲(Преображенский Марш)

這是俄羅斯帝國的軍歌，大約出現於18世紀初，據說到現在，還會於俄羅斯每年在紅場舉行閱兵大典上演奏。

其中一句「在戰場上從未膽怯過，勇猛、果敢堅定如乳母的普列奧布拉仁斯基」，被我改成祖國伊凡布拉金斯基。


End file.
